Ella Mia Oswald
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: Clara's twin sister Ella has been with her though her entire journey. They stay together forever.
1. Chapter 1 - Dalek's Assylum

**Ella Mia Oswald, Chapter 1: Asylum of the Dalek's, Doctor Who Fanfic.**

Mia Oswald and her twin put on their favourite song 'Carmen', with their mums old music box. Although they could barely hear it over the sound of their hammers. They were putting up planks of wood on the door, to stop the Dalek's from trying to get in.

Oswin was a shoulder length brunette haired, while Mia's hair went down to her elbows. They both had the same shade of hair colour. They both wore identical dresses and shoes. While Oswin's was red, Mia's was purple. The two girls were inseparable.

"Done!" Clara exclaimed, looking at the masterpiece.

Mia giggle, "I think we should stick to the soufflé's and cupcakes." Oswin stuck out her tongue and place the hammers to the side. Mia did the same and followed her sister.

"Day three six three. The terror continues." Oswin says in a deep menacing voice in the video recorder.

Mia smiled and continued for her. "Oswin made another soufflé today and burnt it, while I made my special cupcakes with silver sugar drops. YUM."

Oswin smiled. "Check defenses, they came again last night. Still always night."

"Maybe their vampires?" Mia asked, playfully. Both Oswin and Mia were lying on the hammock together now.

Oswin chuckled. "Oh, it's mum's birthday today. Let's say happy birthday Mia."

Mia smiled and said with her sister. "Happy Birthday Mum."

"We did make a soufflé and a batch of cupcakes." Mia continued for her sister. "Unfortunately they were too good not to be eaten." They laughed.

Banging came from the door. "We will enter!" The Dalek's cried. "You will let us enter." Oswin and Mia just watched the door before they turned up the music, loud enough so they could barely hear the Dalek cries.

Mia turned to her sister. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" She asked.

Oswin smiled. "Course, we will. 'Together Forever', remember."

Mia smiled back. "'Together Forever'." With that they went to sleep, hugging each other.

The next morning they woke up to the still playing music, the both of them had a red and purple flower in their hair. Mia and Oswin playfully dance to the music until they hear a voice that makes them stop. "Hello? Hello? Come in, Carmen?"

Oswin and Mia smile before running over to their controls. "Hello! Yes, do you read me?" Oswin called.

"Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status." The man insisted though the communications.

"Hello, are you actually properly real?" Oswin asked, cautiously.

"Yes, confirmed. Actually properly real." The guy called, while chuckling.

Mia smiled at her sister. "Mia Oswald and Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officers, starship Alaska. Current Status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew are missing. Provisions good but keep to move on." Mia told him. Her and Oswin where sitting on their special sofa in front of the controls.

"A year?" He asked astonished. "Are you okay? Are you under attack?" He asked.

Oswin shrugged. "Some local life forms, me and Mia have been keeping them out so far though."

"Do you know what those life forms are?" He asked.

Mia nodded. "They're Dalek's."

"What have you been doing together? All this time, against the Dalek's."

"I make soufflés." Oswin tells him, then nudges her sister. "While Mia loved to make her special cupcakes with silver sugar drops." Mia chuckled

"Soufflé? Cupcake with silver sugar drops? Against the Dalek's? But where do you get the ingredients?" He asked, confused. The communications started crackling up.

"Oh no." Mia and Oswin ran to the controls and tried to boost the frequency. "Hello?" Oswin called. "Hello, sir"

Mia groaned. "Dam, so close. Let's try and get that signal back up." Oswin and Mia started working together. The both of them looked through all the camera's to find anyone.

Oswin smiled. "Mia, I've found him." She told her sister. The Doctor was lying in the snow, on the surface. Mia played with the switches on her controller and turned on the microphone. The song Carmen was playing in the background. "Sorry, I pressed the wrong switch." Mia exclaimed before turning off the music.

"Soufflé and Cupcake girl?" The man asked. He saw the little Dalek camera in the snow, and heard the music.

Mia chuckled. "You can always call us by our name you know. I'm Mia, this is my twin Oswin."

"You're twins." The man stated, with a smile. "Don't get to meet many twins." He shook his head before frowning. "How are you doing that? This is Dalek technology?" He asked suspiciously.

Oswin looked around the room. "It's very easy to hack. Mia and I can talk to each other telepathically as well so it helps loads."

"You're telepathic?" The man asked, curious.

Mia nodded, "Yup, mum said it was a twin thing. It's nice though, we're never alone." She shrugged.

"It's not easy though, to hack into the Dalek technology." The man stated, "By the way, where are you?" He asked.

"The ship broke up when it hit." Oswin told him. "Somewhere underground, we think. You coming to get us?" She asked with hope.

"Doctor?" They heard a lady's voice coming though the communication.

"Damn." Mia said to herself, when the computers started to malfunction. Oswin helped her trying to get it working again, and finding another camera. Where the strange man was.

Oswin smiled. "Found him." She called to Mia. Mia came over and sat back down next to her. They found him in the Alaskan cockpit.

Mia grinned and said in a formal voice. "Unauthorised personnel may not enter the cockpit." Oswin giggled slightly next to her.

"Shut up." The man grumbled.

"Oi! Don't tell my sister to shut up!" Oswin scolded, then grinned. "That's my job." She laughed when Mia pushed her slightly.

"Mr. Grumpy. Bad combo." Mia stated, looking back at the camera. "No sense of humour in that chin." She joked.

A Scottish female spoke. "Is that them again. Soufflé and Cupcake girl?"

The man turned to the ginger. "Yeah." Nodding before turning back to the camera with a little hurt written on his face. "Oi! What's wrong with my chin?" He asked, petting it.

Oswin smirked. "Careful, dear. You'll poke someone's eye out." They heard the ginger snort, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Scanning you. You're in another one of the escape pods from Alaska, right?" Mia asked.

The man frowned, confused. "How can you two hack into everything? It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship." He didn't get how the two girls could be, may be even starter than him.

Oswin waved him off. "Long story. But didn't we mention, we're the genius twin." She thought for a moment. "Just modest and a tiny bit sexy." Mia chuckled.

"Doctor. Call me The Doctor." The man told the girls.

"See what he did." Mia turned to her sister. Oswin nodded. A beep sounded on their screen. Mia turned to the communication microphone. "Check the floor." She told the Doctor. "I'm picking up a breach in the floor level. There could be a way out. See you later." She called.

Oswin looked at the computer. "Hey, Mia. There's another life signature." Mia came to look just as all the Dalek signatures started lighting up. "He has company!" Oswin stated.

Mia tried to get into contact with the human. She finally got a connection. "Run! To the Door at the end of the room! They're waking up but slow. Just run. Now! GO!" Mia shouted into the microphone.

They heard all the Dalek's chant 'Exterminate', the door closed behind the mystery man. Who was breathing slightly heavy.

Oswin smiled. "So, anyway. I'm Oswin and this is my twin Mia. What do we call you?" She asked.

"Er, Rory." He tried to say. He mind was jumbled up, it was hard to think.

"Nice name Rory. Oswin's first boy crush was Rory." Mia said with a smirk.

"Okay?" Rory, said undetermined. He was a little freaked out by the twins.

"Actually she was called Nina." Oswin told him, sitting next to her sister on their sofa. "I was going through a phase." She rolled her eyes with a grin.

"We're going to flirt to keep you cheerful." Mia stated with a smile. The Dalek's started to chant again, freaking Rory out. "Er, okay. If you want to start flirting again, it's fine by me." Rory told them.

After a while Mia called through the mic. "Hey, there. Beaky boy!"

Rory sighed, in annoyance. "If it's a straight choice. I prefer Nina."

Mia shook her head with a smirk. "No way. I'm loving this, besides that's Oswin's name for you. To me your beaky boy. The nose and the chin. You could fence together."

"There's a door behind you." Oswin told him. "In there quickly." The door behind him opened as Mia and Oswin started typing into their keyboards. "You'll be safe for now. Pop off your shirt, quick as you like." Mia giggled as her sister's actions.

"Why?" Rory asked the girls confused.

Oswin rolled her eyes. "Does there have to be a reason?" She asked.

"Mia? Oswin? Twins can you hear me?" The Doctor's voice came though the speakers.

"Loud and clear, the chin!" Oswin called, using her sister's nickname for The Doctor. "We have a visual on you." She told him.

The Doctor frowned. "Why don't I have a visual on you? I've never seen you yet." He asked.

"Limited power, bad hair, take your pick." Mia suggested, before continuing. "There's a door to your left. Open it. I'm going to send you a map to that screen. Oswin's taken your little friend somewhere safe. I can get him to you." Mia told him.

The Doctor smiled. "You found Rory?"

"I call him Nina." Oswin told him. "It's a personal thing. Now hush, while me and Mia work our magic." Mia grinned and got working with Oswin.

An explosion rocked everything. Oswin and Mia look around as some of their things fall around. Rory's voice came though. "What was that? That sounded close. Mia? Oswin?" Rory was ran into a room where the remains of the Dalek's were. "Who killed all the Dalek's? Mia, Oswin? What happened?"

"Who do you think?" The Doctor asked, carrying Amy in his arms. He laid her on the teleport as Rory rushed to them.

"Will sleeping help her?" Rory asked the Doctor. "Will it slow down the process?"

"You better hope so." Oswin called. "Because pretty soon, she's going to try and kill you." Mia and Oswin looked at each other sadly before leaning their heads together.

Amy wakes up. Rory comes forward. "Do you remember me?" He asked. Amy slapped him.

The Doctor grinned. "Same old Amy."

Mia sighed. "Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek?" She called to the three of them. "You subtract love and add anger. Doesn't she seen a bit too angry to you?" She asked them.

"Well, somebody's never been to Scotland." Amy muttered.

The Doctor turned to the camera. "How about you two? Mia and Oswin. How are you two okay?" He asked, he didn't get it. They should have been converted.

Oswin straightened up. "Like we said before chin. Me and Mia are geniuses. We're the smartest twin's you'll ever meet. We put up a shield protecting us."

The Doctor nodded. "Clever of you. Now this place, the Dalek's said it was fully automated. But look at it, it's a wreck." He stated, looking around.

Mia nodded and sniggered. "Well, we've had more than a year to mess with them." She sighed. "Besides there's not much to do." Mia shrugged.

"Two junior entertainment managers hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking into the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about the two of you?" He asked. "The soufflés and cupcakes. Where do you get the ingredients for it?" He was mystified. The Doctor turned to Rory and Amy. "Seriously, is no one else thinking that?"

Rory shook his head with anger. "No, frankly no. Twice."

"So, Doctor?" Oswin called, ignoring the ingredients question. Neither of them can remember actually. "We've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Dalek's call you the Predator?" She asked.

Mia glanced over to look at the screen and her eyes wide. "Wow, you're really old." She stated.

"I'm not the predator. Just a man with a plan." He told the twins.

"You have a plan?" Oswin asked.

"That's all he is!" Rory called out to the twins.

Amy tried to sit up. "There's a nose joke going if someone wants to pick that off."

The Doctor started pacing. "In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Dalek's in this asylum, rescue Mia and Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet and fix Amy and Rory's marriage." Finishing his speech with a smile.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm counting three lost causes. Anyone." Rory got up annoyed, with Amy.

The Doctor turned to the camera. "Mia, Oswin. There's a Dalek ship in orbit." He told the twins.

Mia nodded. "Yeah, we have it on senses"

The Doctor started explaining. "The Asylum has a force field. The Dalek's upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn the whole world with us. So my question is Mia, Oswin. How fast can you drop the force field?"

Mia and Oswin looked at each other confused. "Pretty fast. But why would we?" Oswin asked.

The Doctor pointed to something. "That's a teleport. Am I right Mia?"

Mia nodded. "Yeah, it's internal use only."

"Oswin, Mia. How fast can you drop the force filed?"

Mia looked at her sister before turning to the camera again. "We can do it from here, as soon and you come get me and my sister."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, drop the force field and come to us."

Oswin looked at the man confused. "There's enough power for one go. Why would you wait for us?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" He retorted.

Oswin shrugged. "No idea. Never met you. Sending you a map so you can come and get us."

Mia and Oswin turned to each other and smiled. "We're finally leaving." Oswin smiled and hugged her sister. They were laughing in delight. "Let's start packing." Oswin and Mia got out of the chair running for their belongings.

Five minutes later, the Doctor voice came through again. "Mia, Oswin. I think I'm close."

Mia and Oswin came back over to the controls. "You are. Less than 20 feet away, which is the good news." Oswin told him. The twin looked at all the Dalek's surrounding the pod.

The Doctor sighed. "Why do I feel like there's bad news coming?"

Mia frowned. "You're about to pass through intensive care." She told him, the girls were sat in their sofa again.

"What's special about this lot then?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Um," Oswin started. "They were survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel, Eridius, Culcan, Exxilion."

"Ring and bells?" Mia asked.

The Doctor nodded, slowly. "All of them."

"Really. Why?"

"These are the Dalek's that survived me." He told them. The Dalek's started waking up, causing The Doctor to look around slightly afraid. They started chanting 'Doctor'

Oswin frowned. "That's weird, they never wake up for anything."

"Yeah, well. Special visitor. I can't be far away, there's a door." The Doctor told them, using his sonic on the door.

Mia and Oswin jumped out of their sofa and playing with their controls by the screen. "Hold on there's a release code just-" Mia called. "Anything out there?" She asked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked around before answering. "No." He started shouting for Mia and Oswin to open the door, getting more and more scared as the Dalek's started closing in on him.

"I got it!" Mia cried, she started tying in something and Oswin helped.

"Stop!" The Doctor cried, the Dalek's stopped at his command and strolled away from him. The Doctor just stood there, trying to work out what had just happened.

"Oh, that was cool." Mia stated. "Tell us we're cool, Chin boy, you have to admit that was cool." She chuckled, Oswin with her.

The Doctor found his voice. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Hang on!" Oswin called. "I think I found the door thingy."

"No, Mia! Oswin! Tell me what you did!" He demanded.

"The Dalek's they have a hive mind. Well, they don't, they have a sort of telepathic web. Kind of like me and Mia."

"The path web yes." The Doctor confirmed, still confused.

Mia smiled. "I hacked into it, did a mass delete. On all the information connected with The Doctor."

"You made them forget me!" The exclaimed, astonished.

"Good eh?" Oswin told him. "Here comes the door." She pulled down a lever and the door slowly opened.

"I've tried hacking into the path web. Even I couldn't do it!" The Doctor told them.

Mia grinned. "Well, come and meet the twins who can. Come on in." Mia and Oswin jumped up and started packing again.

The Doctor walked slightly close to the camera. "Mia, Oswin. We have a problem." The Doctor told them.

Oswin looked at him a little afraid, Mia did too. The Doctor was just standing in the doorway. "No, we don't. Don't even say that. Myself and Mia joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out. Rescue us chin boy, and show us the stars." Mia ran to her side and smiled with her.

"Does it look real to you?" To Doctor asked, sadly.

"Does what look real?" Mia asked, feeling less happy.

"Where you are right now." He told the twins. "Does it seem real. Both of you."

"It is real." Mia chuckled nervously with Oswin.

"It's a dream." He exclaimed. "Mia, Oswin. You both dreamed it for yourself. You both had a telepathic connection which conjoined your dreams together, so you could be together. You dreamed because the truth was too terrible."

"Where are we?" Oswin called. Her and Mia were holding hand, not willing to let go of each other. "Where are we?" Mia called this time.

The Doctor started walking forward towards them slowly. "Because, you two are Dalek's."

"We are not Dalek's" Mia and Oswin said together. "We are not Dalek's. We're human."

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "You were human, both of you. When you crashed here. It was you two that climbed out of the escape pod. It was your ladder."

_#Flashback#_

"Where are we?" Mia asked.

"Where are we?" Oswin said afterwards.

#_Flashback_#_End#_

"Mia, Oswin. I am so sorry, but you are a Dalek. The ingredients, for the soufflés and cupcakes. Where, where did you get them from? You knew you needed each other to survive so you joined each other in the same dream."

#_Flashback#_

"I am not a Dalek! I am Human. I am not a Dalek! I am human!" Oswin and Mia chanted together.

#_Flashback#End#_

"Eggs-" Mia started.

The Doctor shook his head. "It wasn't real. The both of you never escaped."

Oswin and Mia stood, looking into space. "Eggs. Stir. Min, Ate" Mia and Oswin started chanting together.

The Doctor frowned, concerned. "Mia? Oswin?" He asked.

"Exterminate." They chanted again.

The Doctor from the outside saw the two Dalek's start chanting 'Exterminate' and broke the chains. His eyes widen. "Mia! Oswin! No, no, no. Oswin! Mia!"

"Exterminate!" The Dalek's cried together again.

"Listen. Oswin, Mia, you don't have to do this!" The Doctor cried. Backing away, eventually hitting the closed door.

Mia and Oswin stopped chanting and fell to the floor crying, holding each other. They were leaning against the imaginary door.

Mia looked up. "Why do they hate you so much?"

"They hate you so much. Why?" Oswin asked.

"I fought them, many, many times." He told them. Relieved they didn't kill him.

"We have grown stronger in fear of you."

The Doctor shook his head. "I know, I tried to stop."

Mia and Oswin nodded to each other, making a decision together. "Then run!" Mia called. They ran over to the controls and started typing.

The Doctor stood there shocked. "What did you say?" He asked.

"We've taken down the force field. The Dalek's above have begun their attack. Run!"

"Mia, Oswin are you?" The Doctor started.

"I am Oswin Oswald twin to Mia Oswald. We fought the Dalek's and we are human! Remember us and who we are and run!" Oswin told him.

"Thank you!" The Doctor said, sincerely.

"Run!" Mia shouted to him. The Doctor ran out. "Run you clever boy."

"And remember." Oswin finished.

Mia and Oswin smiled at each other and held hands. "Together Forever." With that the Asylum blew up.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Snowmen

**Ella Mia Oswald, Chapter 2: The Snowmen, Doctor Who Fanfic.**

Ella and Clara both take the empty cups on the tables with a cheery smile. Clara was wearing a floor length dark red dress while Ella was wearing a purple one. Both their hair slightly curled and put back behind the ears, but their hair was still down.

"Every nights the same." Ella commented to her sister, as they took their empty cups back to the bar.

Clara nodded. "Yeah, but just think. It's Christmas in a couple of days." Ella chuckled. They placed the cups on the surface. "We should go, we'll need to get enough rest to look after the governors children. They may be sweet, but devils on the inside." Emma joked, Clara shook her head in amusement.

Clara stopped for a minute. "Maybe we should sort these out in the back before we go."

Ella made a dramatic sigh. "Fine, if we have to." They both laughed and grabbed a tray of tankards before walking out the back. They walked on the white snow, their feet making a crunching sound as they walked.

Ella and Clara stopped short when they spotted a snowman just a little taller than the twins. It had a horrible grin on its face with a pair of coal eyes.

A man with a top hat strolled by, not paying them any attention, until Clara called out to him. "Did you make this snowman?" She asked.

The man turned around slightly. "No." Before turning back and walking again.

Ella frowned. "Well, then who did. It just appeared out of nowhere, it wasn't there a second ago." She was curious, it was the first time she's seen it and she had already been out the back a couple of times already tonight.

The man turned around and observed the snowman with a curious but bored eye, while putting on some round specs. "Maybe its snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen." The man shrugged, and suggested to the twins.

Clara looked at him questionably, like Ella was. "What, snow that can remember? That's silly." She commented.

"What's wrong with silly?" The man turned to ask them.

Ella shrugged and smiled. "Nothing, we're still talking to you. Aren't we?"

The man looked at the girls curiously. "What's your names?" He asked.

"I'm Ella."

"I'm Clara." Clara said and they both finished by saying together. "We're twins."

The man chuckled slightly, at the way they told him their names. Taking his glasses off he spoke. "Nice names, love the twin factor too. You should definitely keep the names. Goodbye." He turned around and strolled down the walkway.

Ella and Clara grinned to each other before running of to catch up to him. They just turned a corner and saw him and put their hands on their hips, straightening up. "Oi! Where are you going?" Ella called to him.

"I thought we were just getting acquainted!" Clara called afterwards.

The man kept on walking, Ella and Clara thought they heard. "Those were the days." With that he was gone.

"_What do you think? Should we go after him?"_ Ella asked her sister telepathically and turning to her.

Clara grinned. _"Oh, yeah." _She nodded. They grabbed each other's hand and ran after him. Throwing everything they had in their hands to the ground, including their aprons. They came across a moving carriage, which Clara and Ella both jumped on soundlessly.

They jumped onto the top as they heard the man say. "They'll never be able to find me again. They don't even have the name. Doctor. What two words?" He asked.

Ella and Clara poked their heads in, asking with a smile. "Doctor? Doctor who?" The carriage swerved causing the twin to let out a grunt as they fell in. He got out, annoyed when they got to their destination and locked the door. Keeping the twins inside, not letting them out.

Ella and Clara kept trying to get the door open but it wouldn't budge, even with both of them trying to get it open.

Ella turned to Clara. "Let's start out annoying shouted." Clara nodded. The both of them started screaming 'Let us out!"

"Oi! Doctor. Let us out! Do you hear me! Let us out!" Ella shouted. The twins didn't like stay in a small place for too long, in a carriage most of all.

Suddenly the carriage door opened and the Doctor sat of the opposite chair of them, making them shut up. "Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you." The Doctor told them.

Ella and Clara were too busy looking at the little potato man in front of them with wide eyes. "What is that thing?" Clara commented. They were both sitting back down in a chair.

"It looks like a giant potato." Ella observed.

"Silence boys!" The potato sneered, glaring at the two girls.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "That's Strax. And as you can see he's easily confused." He said the last three words loudly, gesturing the giant potato head.

Strax corrected himself. "Silence Girls! Sorry lad."

The Doctor turned to the twins. "He's a Sontaran. Clone warrior race. Factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders is a bit further than he can count."

The Sontaran tried not to look embarrassed. "Sir, do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls. It's embarrassing."

"Typical middle child of six million." The Doctor whispered.

"Who are you?" Clara asked, before Ella could.

The Doctor shook his head. "Doesn't matter because you two are about to forget that we ever met." He told Ella and Clara. He turned to Strax. "We'll need the memory worm"

"You'll need the what?" Ella exclaimed, her eyes widening. Clara did the same and asked. "The worm? What worm?"

The Doctor turned to them for a moment. "Don't worry. It won't hurt, but one touch and you'll lose the last hour of your memories." He explained, he saw that Strax had returned. He frowned when he didn't see the worm. "Where is it?" He already knew what had happened though.

Strax looked at the Doctor in confusion. "Where's what sir?" He asked.

The Doctor took a deep breath, before slowly saying. "I sent you to get the memory worm." He told him.

"Did you? When?" Strax exclaimed, before turning to the twins. "Who's the two he's? What are we doing here?" He started to smile when he looked up at the sky. "Look, it's been snowing!" He said excitedly. To the side both Clara and Ella were finding it amusing.

"You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?" The Doctor asked, trying to ignore the grinning girls behind him.

Strax frowned. "Why would I need gauntlets? Do you want me to get the memory worm?"

The Doctor groaned. "You." He muttered, it looked like he wanted to strangle the potato. A while later Strax was under the carriage trying to reach the memory worm. Ella and Clara was stifling their laughter, knowing he was going to forget again any moment.

"Well, can you see it?" The Doctor asked, feeling a little excited.

"I think I can hear it." Strax told him a moment later.

The Doctor turned to Ella and Clara for a moment. "Oi! Don't you try and run. Stay where you are." He ordered the twins, pointing his finger at them.

Ella grinned. "Why would we run?"

Clara was grinning as well, her arm linked with Ella's. "We already know what's going to happen and it's funny." She giggled with her sister.

The Doctor looked at the girls in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Well, your little pal, for a start. He's an ugly fella isn't he. Ella, what do you think?"

Ella nodded. "I agree with Clara. He is definitely not human." She looked at the Doctor curiously. "I'm not so sure about you though." She looked the man up and down. He looked human, but it wasn't all about looks.

"Maybe. He gave his life for a friend of mine once." The Doctor told them, he still missed Amy and Rory.

Clara and Ella looked confused. "Then how is he alive?" Clara asked.

"Another friend brought him back." The Doctor explained, bringing his attention back to Strax. "I'm not sure all his brains made the return trip!" He kicked the carriage.

Ella snorted. "Neither am I." She whispered to Clara, who had the same reaction.

"I can see it!" Strax called.

The Doctor jumped up and down in excitement. "Oo! Can you reach it? Have you got it?" He asked with a smile.

Strax looked up at him. "Got what Sir?" Ella and Clara looked at each other in amusement before Ella let go of her sister, walking over to the carriage grabbing a pair of gauntlets. She turned to the Doctor. "These are gauntlets are they?" Holding up the gloves for The Doctor to see.

The Sontaran looked around in panic. "Sir, emergency! I think I've been run over by a cab!" He said, frantically trying to get out of where he was.

The Doctor had the gauntlets on and he was putting the memory worm inside a white jar. "There you go. One touch and you'll forget about an hour of your memory. Let it bite you and you'll lose decades." He explained. He looked up at the twins, who were just standing there next to him, calm as ever. "And you're not running?" He questioned, confused. Most humans would have ran off by now when they heard their memory was being erased by a weird worm.

"We don't understand how the snowman built itself." Clara told him.

"Well run when we have answers." Ella finished with a smile, holding her sisters hand.

The Doctor straightened up and looked at girls. "Ella and Clara who?" He asked.

Ella smirked. "Doctor who?"

"Oh, dangerous question." The Doctor tried to sound scary, didn't work though.

Clara shrugged. "What's wrong with dangerous?" She asked, Ella nodded along with her. She turned with Ella to find two snowmen standing a couple of meters away from her and her sister. Their eyes widen.

The Doctor doesn't notice, he starts explaining. "The snow emits a low level telepathic field."

"Our snowmen." Clara and Ella said together, still holding hands.

"It seems to be reflecting on people's thoughts and memories. Because it's unusual, it somehow carries a previous shape and-"

"No, Doctor." Clara calls. "Our snowmen!" Ella tells him, pointing at the two snowmen in front of them. The two of them pulled over the Doctor, for him to see what they were seeing.

The Doctor beamed. "Ah, interesting. Well, were you thinking about it?" Turning to Ella and Clara. Both of them nodding their head hesitantly. "Well, stop. Both of you stop thinking about the snowmen's!" She shouted to them.

"We can't!" Both Ella and Clara cried in panic. More Snowmen popped up around them and started blowing snowflakes. "Get down!" The Doctor pulled an arm down from each girl. Bringing each of them to the ground. He place his hands on each of their cheeks. "Ella, Clara. Listen to me, the snow is feeding off your thoughts."

Ella and Clara shook their heads. "I don't understand." They say at the same time.

"You're both caught in the telepathic field." The Doctor started to explain. "They're mirroring you. The more you think about the snowmen, more of them appear." He thinks for a second. "Imagine them melting! Picture it! Picture them melting!" Clara and Ella closed their eyes and did what the Doctor had said. The three of them felt cold water drenched over them. Clara and Ella breathed deeply as they saw that all the snowmen had melted.

The Doctor laughed, as they got up. "Ha! That was very good!" Clara and Ella hugged each other.

"Is this going to happen again?" Clara asked, turning to the Doctor.

"Well if it does. You'll know what to do about it." He stated.

Ella raised an eyebrow. "Unless we forget?" She questioned. The Doctor grabbed both Ella's and Clara's arms, dragging them to his carriage.

The Doctor looked at them. "Don't come looking for me. Forget about me. Understand?"

"Shouldn't we be warning people? About the snow?" Clara asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Not my problem." He told them. "Merry Christmas." Ella and Clara were placed in the carriage. The Doctor turned to the driver. "Take them back to where we found them. The carriage started to move, just as The Doctor left.

Clara and Ella turned to each other, thinking the same thing. The nodded and both jumped out of the carriage running after the Doctor.

The twins followed him to the park where he seemed to be just skipping, whistling a tune. The Doctor looked around for anyone watching before jumping, grabbing on to what looked like, was a ladder. He climbed up on it and the ladder disappeared.

Ella and Clara came out of their hiding spot, to where the Doctor was standing. Ella turned to Clara. "Want to try first?" She asked.

Clara rolled her eyes with a smile, she went to where the Doctor stood and jumped. Clara couldn't feel anything, which made her fall on her back. Ella helped her up and said. "Let me try." She told her twin. Clara nodded, rubbing her back slightly.

Ella stood where the Doctor stood and jumped, she was holding on to something. Ella smiled as the invisible ladder came down. When she was back on the floor she turned to Clara. "I did it!" She beamed.

Clara nudged her with a grin. "So, I missed it on purpose."

Ella rolled her eyes with a smile. "Sure, you did." She looked up at the ladder. "Come on." She told her before going up, with Clara following close behind.

Clara and Ella reached the top of the ladder to see an overview of the street.

Clara waved and called out. "Hello!" No one responded. "Huh, we're invisible." Ella chuckled. This was definitely not an average day for the twins.

Emma looked up. "Clara, looks like we have a very long climb ahead of us." Clara looked up as well.

They grinned at each other. "Well, let's get going." The both of them started climbing. Ella and Clara had finally reached the top, when they saw a 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX'. Everything was foggy around it. Carefully the both of them tried walking on the fog, which they were able to do. Ella reached the door of the box, before looking at her sister. Clara nodded hesitantly before knocking. Ella pulled her round the side to hide. The Doctor came out and started calling who was out there. Clara and Ella avoided him by being opposite him and running back down the stairway when he wasn't looking.

When the twins got to the ground, they were breathing heavily from running down the stairs fast. Ella turned to her sister. "We should go, we have the kids to look after tomorrow."

Clara nodded. "I think we could use a good night sleep, after what's happened today." They laughed and linked arms, walking the direction to where they live.

The next morning both Ella and Clara walked out of the Inn with a suitcase each, the one thing they noticed was all the snow was gone. "It must have thawed throughout the night." Clara commented.

The bar keeper walked out with them. He was begging them both to stay. Ella turned to him. "Elise will be back tomorrow. All we were doing was helping out, we have our own work to get back to." She told the man.

"What work?" He exclaimed, he was frustrated. These two girls were the best her ever had, and now they were leaving to work somewhere unknown. "Why won't you ever tell us?" He asked.

"You'd never believe us." Clara stated, before she grabbed her twin's hand and leaving. The both of them got into a carriage and closed the curtains. The twins smirk at each other, before getting into their proper lady clothes. Putting away their previous dresses in their bags. Clara's dress was black while Ella's was a deep blue. Ella had her hair still down in her natural curls, using pin to secure some behind the back of her head. Making sure it doesn't flow in front of her face. Clara had hers under a hat.

Ella and Clara nodded to each other, in approval just as they made it outside the Darkover House. The twins step out of the carriage, putting on their proper lady formal tone and stances. They were greeted by Alice, the maid of the house.

"Alice how smart you look today." Clara commented, the two of them smiled as Ella says. "Good morning, Alice."

Alice's face was emotionless. "The governess's should enter through the back door, unless accompanied by the children." Ella and Clara smiled at her when Alice smiled too.

"How are the children?" Ella asked, curiously.

"Excited about tomorrow?" Clara questioned after.

"Francesca, same as ever. Digby says he missed you two every day and Captain Latimer wants to see the both of you." Alice told them with a smile.

Ella and Clara start walking through the front door, before both of them turning with an eyebrow raised, "Everyday?" They questioned together.

"Twice on Saturdays." She told them. She really like the way Ella and Clara, finished their sentences to each other, and spoke the same time. The twins giggled. "That's better." They both commented before leaving her to see Mr. Latimer.

Ella and Clara had dropped their belongings in their shared room before going to see the captain in his office. They knocked on the door before entering together.

"Captain Latimer." The two greeted together.

The Captain looked at the twins. "Ah, Miss Valentine, Miss Montague. You're both back." Ella and Clara had told him that they were twins, but to remember their parents they both took each of their parent's surnames. Ella was Valentine, while Clara was Montague.

"It's time for Christmas." Clara said. Ella continued. "Apologies for our brief absence. Family illnesses are so unpredictable. You wanted to see us?" They told the Captain, they had a grandmother who was very ill at the time.

Latimer nodded. "Francesca's been having nightmares" He told them.

"Young girl often do." Clara commented. Both of them twins have had their fair share of horrible nightmares. They sleep in the same room to minimize them, which seems to work.

"Every night this week, she's saying. She won't tell me about them." He shook his head, he wanted his children to talk to him.

"Perhaps if you ask her in the right way, there would be no one she would rather tell." Clara continued.

"It's not really my area of expertise." Latimer commented.

Ella shook her head. "They are, however, your children. You have a special bond with them, just like I do with my sister." She told him. It was true, she and Clara had always had a special bond, and a part of it was like the telepathy. But you could just feel it in you all the time.

"You both have, if I may say. A remarkable amount of wisdom in your years in these matters, for ones so pretty, Miss Valentine, Miss Montague. I mean Young." He quickly corrected himself. He didn't feel like that towards the two girls at all. Besides they were too young for him.

Ella and Clara nodded before saying in sync. "Well see the children now." They both left the room.

Ella and Clara walked outside to the garden, where they saw the two children playing with each other. The twins loved kids. Digby was a blonde haired and Francesca was a little taller and her hair was a medium brown.

When the two spotted us, they beamed and ran over. "Miss Valentine! Miss Montague!" Francesca shouted with glee.

"Miss Valentine! Miss Montague! You're back!" Digby shouted this time. Ella and Clara smile at the happiness to see them again. They always brought a smile to the twin's faces.

"Ah, Ah, Ah" Clara tells them, wiggling her finger. She and Ella were acting posh.

"Good morning. Miss Valentine, Miss Montague." Digby said shaking his hand with both the twins and Francesca did the same as her brother.

"Good morning, Francesca. Good morning, Digby." Ella and Clara said together.

"Christmas Eve is the most thrilling day, don't you think?" Ella asked. "Now, what have you two been up to while we've been away?" Both her and Clara were just as terrible when it came to curiosity.

Digby looked excited to tell. "I did six drawings and we saw a dead cow.

"That's exciting." Clara told them, although not really liking the cow part. Ella seemed to share the same feelings.

"Do your secret voice's!" Digby asks the twins.

Ella and Clara looked at each other, thinking about it. _"Should we do it?" _Clara asks Ella.

Ella nods. _"There's no one around. So it should be fine."_

The two of them bent down to Digby and Francesca's height and said together. "Allo, mates." The children giggled at that. They loved those voice's saying the slang and doing it at the same time. It was interesting for them, it was new.

Clara chose to go play with Digby while Ella stayed with Francesca to ask about her dreams. The two of them were walking around slowly. "They're not exactly nightmares. Just dreams." Francesca tells Ella.

Digby walks over with the ball he was playing. "It's about our old governess. The who died. She's haunting Frannie from beyond the grave." Ella frowned, it was very strange. Francesca never seemed to have problems with nightmares before and the fact that it's happened every day this week.

"Have you told your father about this?" Clara asks, who came over with Digby.

Francesca shook her head, "you can't talks about those things with daddy."

"You could always try." Ella suggested. Francesca looked between the twins, not sure what to do.

Digby came up with an idea. "Do you want to see where she died?" He asked the twins. Clara and Ella looked at each other before nodding, and following the children the children to the site in question.

The four of them arrived at the pond in front of the mansion. Clara and Ella sit on the side of it, while the children stood up next to them. Digby explained, "She fell in there and froze." Gesturing the frozen pond next to them. "She was in the ice for days and days. I hated her. She was cross all the time. If Frannie's dream, she's still down there. Waiting to come back."

Clara looked at the frozen pond. "Everything else is thawed, but the pond is still frozen." She glanced at Ella, who seemed to be remembering the same thing. The statement the Doctor had said about the snow feeding of people's thoughts.

Ella looks at Francesca. "Frannie, this is important. When you dream about her. What do you dream about?" She asked.

"She's cross with me. Say's I've been bad, and she's going to come out of the pond and punish me." Francesca tells her, slightly scared.

"When?" Clara asked softly.

"She said she's come back for Christmas. Tonight." She told the twins, looking between them.

"I think Frannie's gone mad." Digby commented. "Don't you? I think she needs a doctor."

Clara and Ella look at each other, before smiling. They knew exactly who could help, when it came to something like this.

After looking after the kids both Clara and Ella ran to the park where the invisible ladder was last time. "Doctor!" Clara shouted.

"Doctor!" Ella shouted as well, both of them were shouting into the sky, both getting weird looking's from people around the square, thinking the two were crazy.

Suddenly a brunette girl popped up behind them. "Now then, that's enough noise. Don't want to attract attention now do we?" She asked, looking at the both of them.

"Do you know him? The Doctor?" Ella persisted. Hope in her eyes.

"Were looking for him. Can you help us find him?" Clara said afterwards.

"Doctor who?" The woman asked, before convincing the both of them to follow her. Ella and Clara hesitated for a moment before following behind, holding hands.

Both Ella and Clara were led to a house where they saw Strax the potato head again.

"Do no attempt to escape or you will be obliterated!" He paused. "May I take your coats?" He asked, holding out his arm. Ella and Clara looked at him weirdly but handed over their cloaks anyway. They were led into the house, it seemed to be very exotic and sitting in a chair was a woman who looked all scaly and green.

"Sit." The woman, they had learned the name was Jenny told them. Ella and Clara sat next to each other, opposite the non-human woman.

The woman put down her cup while speaking. "There are two refreshments in your world the colour of red wine. This is not red wine." Both Ella and Clara came to the conclusion it was blood, they couldn't think of anything else.

Jenny turned to the twins. "Madam Vastra will ask you questions." She told them. "You will confine to single word responses. Only one word, do you understand?" She asked.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Truth is singular. Lies are words, words, words. You met the Doctor didn't you?"

Clara and Ella started talking together. "Yes."

"Now you have come looking for him?" Vastra asked, curiously. "Why?"

"Take you time. Only one word." Jenny reminded them both.

"Curiosity." They said together.

"About?" She asked.

"Snow."

"And about him?"

They nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" Vastra demanded.

"Danger."

"Why would he help you?" She questioned, looking between the two young brunettes.

"Kindness."

"The Doctor is not kind."

Clara and Ella looked confused. "No?" The asked.

Vastra shook her head. "No." She told them. "The Doctor doesn't help people, not anymore. Not ever. He stands above this world and doesn't interfere in the affairs of it's inhabitants. He is not your salvation, nor your protector. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Clara cringes she doesn't know what to say next, so turns to Ella who speaks. "Words."

Jenny nods at Vastra with a slight smile, to continue. "He was different once, a long time ago. Kind, yes. A hero even. A savor of world. But he has suffered losses which hurt him. Now he prefers isolation to the possibility of the pains return. Kindly chose a word to indicate your understanding of this."

"Man." Clara and Ella said together, again.

"We are the Doctor's friends." Vastra continued. "We assist him in his isolation, but that does not mean we approve of it. So, a test for you both. Give me a message for the Doctor. Tell him about all the snow and what fresh danger you believe it presents and above all, explain why he should help you." She put a finger up just as the twins opened their mouth. "But do it in one word. You're thinking it is impossible that such a word exists, or that you could even find it. Let's see if the gods are with you." She leaned back on her chair. Waiting for their answer.

Ella and Clara looked at each other, almost like they were having a silent conversation through their eyes. They turned to Vastra and Jenny before saying together. "Pond."

Ella and Clara had returned to the Darkover House, they had returned to their bedroom, they look out the window as they were about to pull the curtains and notice the Doctor standing by the frozen pond. They could hear him talking to Strax, who was wobbling away with The Doctor yelling at him.

The Doctor turned around when he sees light from their window. Clara and Ella slowly wave but the Doctor hesitates before waving back. Ella made a 'come here' sign with her hand. It looked like the Doctor was having an internal battle within himself before putting his thumb up, then a five minute sign.

Clara and Ella smiled at each other before closing the curtains and going into the children's bedroom, to read them a bedtime story.

Ella and Clara were both sitting on Francesca's bed. "Will I have the nightmare again tonight?" She asked the twins.

"Defiantly not." Clara told her, while Ella had got up and helped Digby into his bed near Francesca's.

"How do you know?" She questioned.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Ella grinned.

"Is it one of your stories? Your defiantly true ones?" She grinned and leaned back in her bed.

"All our stories are true." Clara restored with a smile. Ella and Clara were sat on the children's beds.

"Like how you were both born behind the clock face of Big Ben?" Digby asks.

"We're very good at being on time, aren't we?" Ella told them. The children nodded.

"And you invented fish?" Francesca said, looking between Clara and Ella.

"Because we loved to swim with more thing, other than ourselves." Clara reasoned with them. Ella thought that one was funny.

Digby looked excited. "So, what's this one?" He asked.

"There's a man called the Doctor. He lives in a cloud in the sky." Ella started off before Clara continued. "All he does, all day every day is to stop all the children of the world ever having bad dreams."

"I've been having bad dreams." Francesca stated.

"Well h's been on holiday for a while, but he came back today. Actually he's here right now." Ella told her with a smile, she turned to the door of the bed, the door was starting to open. "Aren't you Doctor?"

The door opened wider and the ice woman came through the door. The children screamed. Clara shouted. "Blooming hell!" While Ella said. "Bloody hell!" and rushed to get Digby away from his bed. Clara did the same with Francesca, the four of them were now in the corner of the room by the window.

"The children have been very naughty." The ice woman speaks in a high pitched voice.

"Get back!" Ella told them. Clara continued "Quickly."

"You're both using your other voice." Digby commented. Looking between the two twins.

"Yes love, did you notice." Ella says. "Run!" She shouts as they ran past the ice lady with the children and her sister out the door and locking it.

The four of them ran into the school room. "What do we do?" Digby shouts in panic.

Clara turned to Frannie. "Frannie, Frannie. Imagine her melting." She told the girl. Ella nodded, knowing where this was going.

"What?" Francesca asked, confused about everything at the moment.

Emma kneeled down and grabbed onto her face saying gently. "Sweetheart, you need to picture the lady melting, then she'll go away."

"I can't!" Frannie exclaimed, scared.

"I'm getting impatient!" A voice rang outside, before the door was knocked down. Ella and Clara hid the kids behind them. "You have been very naughty!" the ice lady shouted at them.

Digby looked between the two twins. "Where is her? The cloud man?"

Ella shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Where's the Doctor?" He asks again.

Clara shrugged, not wanting to panic too much. "I don't know."

A puppet in the corner spoke. "Doctor? Doctor? Doctor Who?" It asked before a small device shatters the ice woman. The Doctor's head popped up. "That's the way to do it." He said in a funny voice. The puppet kisses him before he pushes it away.

Francesca looked around scared. "Is she going to come back? Where did she go?" She asked.

The Doctor waves her off. "No, don't worry. She's currently draining through your carpet. New setting, anti-freeze. And you're very welcome by the way." He told them.

"We're very grateful." Clara told him, Ella finishes off. "We knew you'd come." She told him.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you didn't. Because I don't. This isn't the sort of thing I do anymore. Next time you're in trouble, don't expect me to-" he was about to continue before he noticed his reflection in the mirror.

Clara frowns, so does Ella when he stops talking. "What is it? What's wrong?" Clara asks him.

The Doctor started straightening out his bow-tie. "Sorry, it's just. Didn't know I put it on." He sighed. "Old habits."

Ella and Clara notice the temperature change in the room and look at each other. "It's cooler." They said together.

The Doctor smiled, thinking they were talking about his bow tie. "Yeah, it is isn't it? Bow ties are cool."

Ella turned to him slightly. "Unfortunately we're not talking about your tie. We're talking about the room temperature. Like we just said. The temperature is cooler."

A lump forms under the carpet and Digby stares at it wide eyed. "She's coming back!" He cried, grabbing onto Ella's hand, while Francesca had Clara's.

"What is she going to do?" Francesca asked, terrified. "Is she going to punish me?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Er, she's learnt not to melt. Of course, she's not really a governess. She's just a beast and she's going to eat you." He paused before shouting. "Run!"

The five of them run down the stairs as they meet Captain Latimer. "Children, what is the explanation for-" He cut himself off when he saw the Doctor. "Who the devil are you? What are you doing in my house?" He demanded.

"It's okay!" He protested. "I am you governesses friend. This one." Pulling Ella close to him, she looked a little startled, and shocked. "And we've just been upstairs kissing." Ella looked at him wide-eyed, while Clara was giggling slightly. She found it amusing.

Alice runs in and turn to Captain Latimer. "Captain Latimer. In the garden, there's snowmen growing out of no-where, all by themselves." She exclaimed. "Look!" She ran to get the door when the doorbell rang and screamed, when she saw a green lady. Alice ran back to us only to see Strax standing there.

Strax stood there. "This dwelling is under attack. Remain calm, human scum." He told the woman. Alice screamed again before fainting in the middle of them.

"Any questions?" the Doctor asked, looking around at everyone.

Latimer turned to Ella in some sort of sadness. "You have a gentleman friend?" She couldn't quite define the feeling behind it though.

"Vastra what's happening?" The Doctor asked the green lizard lady. He turned to her.

"The snow is highly localised, and on this occasion not naturally occurring." She explained to him while she removed her cloak. Revealing her sword that was fixed onto her back.

Jenny butted in. "It's coming out of the cab parked by the gates." Ella and Clara looked out, there was defiantly a cab out there.

Strax straightened up. "Sir, one pulver grenade would blow these snowmen to smithereens."

Ella raised an eyebrow at him, was his raised always this dumb? It was funny but really?

"They're made of snow, Strax. They're already smithereens." The Doctor tried explaining to the potato. See, Ella and Clara? Our friends again."

"Clara? Who's Clara? And who's Ella?" Latimer asked, turning to the Doctor in confusion.

The Doctor turned to him, then pointing Ella and Clara as he said their names. "That's Ella and Clara. In reality, former bar maids. You're current governesses"

"That's the way to do it!" The ice lady's voice sounded.

The Doctor turned to Latimer again. "And now you're former governess is now a living ice sculpture, impersonated Mr. Punch." He turned to Jenny. "Jenny, what have you got?" Jenny throws a small device just in front of the ice lady. It created a red force field.

"That should hold it." She told him.

Strax came up to them. "Sir, this room. One observational window on the line of attack and one defendable entrance." He told the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded. "Right, everyone in there. Now move it!" He turned pointing at Alice. "Someone needs to carry her. Ella and Clara run into the room, leaving the Doctor and Vastra talking by the stairs.

The Doctor and Vastra came into the room together and The Doctor turned to Strax. "Strax, how long have we got?" He asked.

"They're not going to attack. They made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily, and they're clearly in defence formation." Strax told him formally, solider like.

The Doctor smiles at Strax and kisses him on the forehead. "Well done, Straxie. Still got it buddy!" He exclaimed and rubbing his fist on the potato head.

Strax pushed him away, slightly embarrassed. "Please, sir. Do not noogie me during combat prep." He requested.

"So there's something they want?" Vastra asks, making the conclusion in her head.

Ella nods. "Like ice woman." She and Clara say together.

The Doctor nodded. "Exactly." He told them.

"Why is she so important?" Jenny asked.

"Because she's the perfect duplication of human DNA in ice crystal form." The Doctor explained. "The ultimate fusion of snow and humanity. To live here, the snow needs to evolve and she's the blue print. She's what they need to become." He turned to Ella and Clara. "When the snow melted last night. Did the pond?"

"No." Both the twins told him together.

"Living ice that will never melt. If the snow gets a hold of that creature on the stairs, it will learn to make more of them. It would build an army of ice. And it will be the last day of humanity on this planet." He clicks his neck before turning to everyone, as the doorbell went. "Stay here." He walks out the door.

Clara and Ella exchanged grins before following him out the door together. They met him by the stairs. "Oi! I told you to stay in there!" He told them, although part of him really wanted them with him. Instead of doing everything alone.

Emma shrugs. "We didn't listen."

"You seem to do that a lot." He commented.

"It's why you like me." Ella commented, remembering what happened on the stairs. She looked at Clara who nodded, knowing what Ella was going to do and smirked.

The Doctor looked at her skeptically. "Who said I like you?" He questioned. Ella grabs his face and kisses him, smack on the lips. They separate breathlessly. "I think you just did." Ella said. Clara giggle at the Doctor's face, he was blushing madly.

"You kissed me!" The Doctor said, a little shocked.

"You blushed, though." Clara taunted, with a secret smile to her twin.

"We just-" The Doctor tried to speak. "Oh, shut up!" He went to the front door and opened it.

Doctor Simmons stood there in front of the door. "You have five minutes to give her to us." That all he said before he turned around to leave. The Doctor closed the door and turned to the twins. "We need to get her out of here but keep her away from them." The Doctor told them.

"How?" Clara asked. Her and Ella watched as he took out an umbrella and leaned on it.

"With this." Waving around the umbrella. "Do I always have to state the obvious?" He asked himself. The three of them set off. While Ella and Clara held hands again.

Latimer came in and turned to the Doctor. "Those creature outside, what are they?" He questioned.

"No danger to you, as long as I get this thing out of here. Get in there now!" He ordered Latimer. He took out a long silver metal thing and aims it at the force field, at the top of the stairs. The Doctor goes up the stairs, with Clara and Ella following.

"What are you doing?" Ella asked.

The Doctor grinned. "Between you and me. I can't wait to find out." He pressed a button on his sonic and the force field appeared behind him. "Right, if you look after everyone, then I can." He looked beside him to see the twins. "Ella! Clara!" He whines.

"Doctor!" They said in the same tone, before the ice lady tried swinging at them. The three of them duck and ran up the stairs together.

"That was stupid." The Doctor commented.

"You were stupid too." Clara told him, while Emma nodded to her sister, thinking the exact same thing.

"I'm allowed, I'm good at stupid." He told them.

"That's the way to do it!" The ice lady said again, letting them know how close she was.

"Why does she keep saying that?" Ella asked this time.

"Mirroring." The Doctor told her. "Random mirroring. We need to get to the roof."

Ella and Clara nodded at each other before grabbing one each of the Doctor's hands. "This way!" They shouted together.

"But, I do the hand thing!" The Doctor whined like a child. "That's my job. That's always me!"

The twins ignored him as they climbed out a window to the roof. The Doctor went first, then Clara. Lastly Ella.

"Come on quickly!" The Doctor shouts to the girls. Ella's dress got stuck. "My bustle is stuck!" She called to him.

The Doctor ran to her and pulled her. Her bustle came lose and she landed on him with a thud. He looked at Ella. "You're going to have to take those clothes off." He told her, before his eyes went wide. "I didn't mean." He exclaimed.

"I know, I understand I do." Ella nodded, with Clara helping her up.

"Good, now what's the plan?" Clara asked, as she turned to the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugs. "Who says I have a plan?"

"Couse you took that!" Gesturing the umbrella. "You got a plan." She retorted.

"Maybe I'm an idiot?" The Doctor said.

"No, you're not. You're clever. Really clever." Ella told him, looking at him curiously. What was he doing?

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Ella. "Are you clever?" He threw her the umbrella.

"If I've got a plan, what is it? You tell me." He asked the twins.

"That's the way to do it!" The ice woman called again.

Ella looked at the Doctor with an eyebrow raised. "Is this a test?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes." He told them.

Ella threw the umbrella to her sister. "What will it do to us?" Clara asked.

"Kill us."

"That's the way to do it!" The voice of the ice lady was getting closer.

The Doctor looked between the twins, who seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. "So, come on. Plan. Do I have one? You two must have figured it out by now."

"Oh, we know the plan." Clara told him. "Knew it straight away." She threw the umbrella back to Ella.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, you didn't." Not believing them.

"Yes, we did." Ella threw back the umbrella to Clara.

"Show me." The Doctor challenged. Looking between Ella and Clara.

"Why should we?" Clara countered, throwing the umbrella back to him now.

"Because we'll be dead in less than 30 seconds. So I have a plan." He threw it to Ella.

Ella grinned at him. "If we'd been escaping, we'd be climbing own the building." She threw the umbrella to Clara who continued from where she left off. "If we'd been hiding, we'd be on the other side of the roof. But no, were standing right here." Clara gestured the spots they were in.

"So?" The Doctor questioned.

"So!" Clara smirked and threw the umbrella back to Ella who used it to pull down the ladder to the invisible stairway. "After you." Clara said to him sweetly. The ice lady had started to reform while they were talking.

"After you." He said back.

Ella waved her hand to the ladder and smirked. "After you. We're wearing dresses. Eye's front solider."

"My eyes are always front." The Doctor protested.

"Mine aren't." Ella flirted.

The Doctor shook his head, a little blush crawling on his cheeks. "Stop it." He told her and started climbing. Clara went after him.

Ella grabbed onto the ladder and turned to the ice lady. She said in a posh voice. "Now. I understand you're the previous governess. I regret to inform you the position is taken. Goodnight." She smiled sweetly before the ladder went up by itself.

They were climbing up the stairs now. "So, you can move your cloud? You can control it?" Clara asked, as they climbed.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no one can control clouds, which would be silly. The wind, a little bit." He confessed. He was walking in front of Clara and Ella.

"She's following us." Ella tells him.

The Doctor nods. "That's the plan. Keep her away from the snow. So, barmaids or governesses. Which is it?" He asked them.

Clara looks at him in disbelief. "That thing is after us and you want to chat?" Ella looked confused as well.

"Well, we can't talk about it after we've been horrible killed can we." He stated. Ella nodded, that was actually good logic.

Ella looked over the side. "Wow, how did we get so high, so quick." She completely forgot the Doctors question.

"This clever little staircase, is taller on the inside." He tells her. They finally made it to the top. The Doctor used his screwdriver again on the stairs, to block them. The clouds covered it as well.

"What are we standing on?" Clara asked.

"Super dense water vapor. Should keep her trapped for the moment." The Doctor tells the two of them

The three of them were walking to the blue box. "Do you actually live up here on a cloud?" Ella asked, skeptically. "In a box?" She questioned.

The Doctor nodded. "I have done for a long time." He told her.

Clara looked at him with a grin. "Blimey, you do know how to sulk, don't you?"

"I'm not sulking!" He protested.

"You live in a box." Ella remarked.

The Doctor turned to them with a raised eyebrow. "That's no more a box, than you two are governesses." He retorted.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Oh, spoken like a man. You know, you're the same as all the rest. Sweet little Clara and Ella, who works at the Rose and Crown, ideas above her station."

The Doctor started opening the box. While Ella started talking after her sister. "Well, for your information. Me and Clara are not sweet on the inside, and were most certainly not-" She stopped talking when The Doctor turned on the light inside the box. Both Ella's and Clara's eyes went wide. "Little." She finished quietly. Still looking around. It was like a whole new machine on the inside.

"It's called a Tardis." He told them, amused by their looks. "It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine."

"It's – It's. But-" Ella and Clara stuttered together.

"Go on, say it. Most people do." He nudges them. Clara and Emma run outside and around the box then back inside.

"It's smaller on the outside!" They exclaimed together.

The Doctor's smile drops. "Oh, okay. That's a first and second."

Clara and Ella start walking around the console, looking at everything in awe. "Is it magic? Or some kind of machine?" Clara asks.

"It's a ship." The Doctor told her.

"A ship?" Ella repeated.

The Doctor beamed at the twins. "Best ship in the universe."

"Is there a kitchen?" Clara asks.

"Another first." The Doctor nodded to himself. Thinking that these twins were saying the first for everything.

Clara shrugged. "Not sure, why I asked that. It's just, I like making soufflés." She told him.

"Soufflés?" The Doctor repeated to himself, as if he was remembering something.

Ella smiled at her sister. "I always like making cupcakes with –"

"Silver sugar drops." The Doctor finishes, looking conflicted and confused.

"Yeah." Ella exclaimed, chuckling slightly. "How'd you know that?" She frowned.

The Doctor shrugged. "Good guess." It wasn't really a guess though.

Clara looked towards the Doctor. "Why are you showing us all this?" She questioned.

The Doctor looked between the two twins, he seemed to be thinking about something in his head. "You two followed me remember? I didn't invite you." He told them.

Ella looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "You're nearly a foot taller than us. You could've reached the ladder without this." Waving the umbrella around before throwing it to him. "You took it for us. Why?"

The Doctor smiled and went over to the twins, who were standing near the Tardis door. "I never know why. I only know who." He said to them, before placing two keys into each of their hands.

"What's this?" Clara asked.

The Doctor sighed softly, in defeat. "Me, giving in."

Tears rolled down Clara and Ella's face. "Don't know why we're crying." Ella exclaimed, trying to wipe them away slightly. Like her sister was.

The Doctor nodded. "I do, remember this. This right now." He looked between the two girls. "Remember all of this. This is the day everything begins." He tells them before going back to the console.

Before Ella and Clara could scream, they're grabbed from behind by the waist tightly. No chance of escape. The both of them drop their keys, which The Doctor heard.

His eyes went wide when he saw the ice lady dragging the two of them away. "Ella! Clara!" He screamed, running after them.

"Get of us!" Ella screamed, trying to get herself and Clara out of the ice lady's grasp. But it wasn't working.

"Water vapour doesn't stop ice." The Doctor said to himself, realising his mistake. "I should've realised.

"Get off!" Clara yelled, she was having no luck either.

The Doctor moved forward quickly shouting. "Let go of them! Let go of them now!"

"Get off us!" Clara and Ella shout again, it was too late.

The Governess, fell off the side of the cloud. Taking the twins with her.

"Nooooo!" The Doctor screamed, in agony. As he watched them both hold hand and fall.

Ella and Clara fell muttering two words, looking into each other's eyes "Forever Together." Clara's and Ella's world went black as they hit the ground. They're hand still holding.

The Doctor walked out of the Tardis and handed a small box to Jenny. He walked over to the twins who looked barely awake. He looked between them with a smile. Ella and Clara were lying on separate beds, but only a small gap in between them, where they were still holding hands. It was painful for the both of them, but they didn't want to feel alone. "Hey, hello. You two."

"They all think we're going to die, aren't they." Ella said softly, looking at him

"And, you're going to live." The Doctor protested, holding both their spare hands. Rubbing the backs of them.

"How?" Clara questioned. Both she and Ella already knew they would be leaving soon together. They could feel their life draining away every moment.

The Doctor smiled tensely. "I never know how. I just know who." He place both their keys in their free hands. Kissing the back of them.

"The green lady." Ella breathed. "She said you were the saver of worlds once. Are you going to save this one?" She asked.

The Doctor looked between them. "If I do, will you both come with me?" He asked, hoping.

"Yeah." They both said. They nodded slightly.

"Very well, then. Merry Christmas." The Doctor stands up straight and kissed both their forehead, straightening his bow tie. He grabbed the lunch box and walked back into the Tardis, with one last glanced at the two twins.

Ella looked towards her sister, as Clara did the same. "Together Forever." They say to each other.

A while later both Clara and Ella were starting to fade. Strax seemed to notice this. "No, you must fight. Hang and fight, boys. You can do it." He told them both. Although in his head, he knows it's useless. The twins were trying to hang on long enough.

"Captain Latimer." Clara called, he came over to her slowly. She gestured the children. "Your children, they're afraid. Hold them"

Latimer shook his head. "It's not my area." He told her.

"It is now." Ella told him, tiredly. Both her and Clara closed their eyes as each shred a couple of tears. Outside a thunderstorm started.

The Tardis materialises minutes later.

Strax looks at the Doctor with sadness. "I'm sorry, but they only have moments left."

The Doctor walked over to the twins who both looked like, they were trying to stay awake. The Doctor smiled at both of them. "We save the world. Ella, Clara. Me and the two of you. We really, really did."

"Are you going back to your cloud?" Ella asked, as the Doctor took both their empty hands again.

He shook his head. "No more cloud."

"Why not?" Clara asked. Feeling just as terrible as her twin.

He chuckled slightly. "It rained."

The girls were silent for a moment before Ella spoke again with a smile, her eyes on the Doctor. "Run." The Doctor looked at her curiously. "Run you clever boy." Ella continued, she smiled with her sister. The Doctor remember those voices, the two twins that were turned into Dalek's.

"And remember." Clara said just hanging on.

Clara and Ella looked at each other before saying the last words. "Together Forever." They let out their last breaths and their hearts stopped and their hand slop to the side of their beds.

The clock chimes in the room, just as the twins die. Digby looked around. "It's Christmas. It's Christmas day."

The Doctor stood in front of two graves in the graveyard with Vastra and Jenny. He bent down to the graves after the two woman had told him everything that's happened abot the snow. He looked at the graves curiously.

_Ella Mia Oswald_

_Loving sister and Friend_

_Born November 23__rd__ 1866_

_Death December 24__th__ 1892_

'_Forever Together'_

The Doctor turned to Clara's gravestone now.

_Clara Oswin Oswald_

_Loving sister and Friend_

_Born November 23rd 1866_

_Death December 24th 1892_

'_Remember us, for we shall meet again_

The Doctors eyes widen as he looked between the two grave stones. "I never knew their names. Their full names. Either of them." He grinned.

_#Mia Oswald and Oswin Oswald. Junior Entertainment Managers, Starship Alaska# Mia_

"The soufflé girl, Oswin." His grin got wider, and he looked at it shocked, piecing everything together. "And her twin sister. The cupcake girl, Mia."

_#Run. Run you clever boy# Mia_

#_Run. Run you clever boy# Ella_

_#And Remember# Oswin_

_#And Remember# Clara_

_#Together Forever# Mia + Oswin_

_#Together Forever# lla + Clara_

"It was soufflé and cupcake girl again. I never saw their faces the first time with the Dalek's, but their voice's it's the same voices." He laughed in glee.

"Doctor?" Jenny asked.

"The two same women. The two same twins. They both died each time. The two same women!" He jumped up, from where he was kneeling with a beaming smile.

Vastra was confused, internally thinking that the Doctor's finally lost it. "Doctor, please. What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"Something's going on." The Doctor concluded, grinning. "Something impossible, something." He pointed to Vastra and Jenny. "Right, you tow. Stay there, stay right where you are. Don't move an inch." He called and he started to run off.

"Are you coming back?" Vastra questioned.

"Shouldn't think so!" He called back to her.

"But, where are you going?" She shouted.

"To find Ella and Clara. Ha Ha Ha!" He yelled in excitement, disappearing of in the Tardis. Leaving behind and mystified Jenny and Vastra.

**100 Years Later.**

The same graves were still there over a hundred years later.

"Where are you going?" A coloured girl shouted out to the pair of twins.

"Short cut!" The girl with the elbow length hair shouted back.

"Through there?" The girl questioned. "Don't you think it's creepy? I hate this place!"

Both the twins turned back. "Nah, I don't believe in ghosts!" The shorter haired, twin called out.

The long hair girl shrugged after. "It's not creepy anyway." Both the twins were standing by their graves as they turned to their friend with a smile.

**Wow! Nearly 9500 words. I think that's the most I have ever done I a chapter though every book I have done. Anyway you may find a couple of times ive said 'Emma' instead of Ella. Ignore it please, it's Ella.**

**Please let me know if your like this story too!**


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone. I was just going to ask a question for this story. Would you or would you not like Ella and the Doctor to be in love? I'm kind of tied between it. Let me know through reviews or PM. I was hoping to do the next chapter in an hour or so. I probably wont be able to update then until the weekend. 


End file.
